Forum:Request to speak to the site administrator
Hello. My name is Jason Robinson. I have a few questions for the Mass Effect wiki administrator. Could you please contact me via my email at jason.robinson42@gmail.com? Thank you very much for your time. :Well, I'm the site Bureaucrat, and I'll be happy to answer any questions you may have. However, it's preferred that if you have questions, you contact the admin directly with them, rather than asking them to contact you. If this works for you, I can be reached here. If you'd rather contact one of the admins, feel free. They are Lancer1289, Commdor, and JakePT. SpartHawg948 18:25, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Much appreciated for the information. I am, admittedly, unfamiliar with the wiki environment, so navigating it has been a bit difficult, hence the reason why I asked someone to contact me. I will send you a copy of what I am here for as well as the other two admins. Again thanks for your information. EDIT: For some reason I am not able to send out a private message. The screen just goes white. Any suggestions on how to fix that? Also when I did manage to get through to the message screen, it stated I could not send the message. All part of the same issue? :Sounds like, from what you are describing, it's an issue with Wikia. That would be something we have no control over. As for not being able to send a message, I have no idea why this would be the case. There are only two ways I know of for someone to be unable to send a message. Either the intended recipient hasn't set their account up to enable email, in which case you'd be notified of that, or the person trying to send the message has a ban placed on them which explicitly forbids use of the email function. Again, if it were the former, a message stating so would appear, and it's a moot point any which way, since all three of the admins and myself have email enabled. If it were the latter, it'd be from higher up than this wiki, since we certainly haven't banned you, and I imagine there'd be a message informing you that this was the case. If it is just a Wikia issue (which seems likely, given the "screen just goes white" description), all I can say is try sending the message again later. SpartHawg948 09:34, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Try to log in as a registered user. Mitranim 09:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Or there's that. Honestly never thought of that one. Thanks, Mitranim! :) SpartHawg948 09:44, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Or you could try authenticating your email address, or putting one in if you didn’t. If your email isn't authenticated, then it can cause issues. I speak from experience. Lancer1289 11:57, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Welp, I got one message off to Lancer before I was denied the ability to send them to the other admins. So I at least got the message across to one of you. Please feel free to contact me at jason.robinson42@gmail.com if you have any questions. :I have since forwarded the email. Lancer1289 19:25, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Much appreciated. :) :Yeah, just speaking personally here, I never respond to requests left on the wiki or elsewhere saying "I have questions for you, please contact me at _____". Call me paranoid, but this just strikes me as no bueno, especially after all the OPSEC briefings I've sat through. Plus there's just the general awkwardness of it. You have questions, but want me to initiate discussion, so there's always the first weird "Yes? You had a question or something?" email. Anywho, if Lancer forwarded it, I'll take a look, but I figured I'd elaborate on my refusal to send the first email and whatnot. SpartHawg948 20:46, August 11, 2011 (UTC)